The present invention relates to an information processing system, a management apparatus, a program, an information processing method and a management method. The present invention is suitable for application to, for example, an information processing system including a management server and a plurality of clients.
As a conventional method for conducting agent-less push distribution of software from the management server to clients, there is a method of utilizing a remote management interface such as WMI (Windows (trade mark) Management Instrumentation). This method is used widely as a method especially for conducting push distribution of an agent (a management program installed in clients to conduct various managements for clients) itself to clients.
A method of collecting inventory information of respective terminals by using the WMI without an agent and distributing an individual information search program on the basis of the inventory information is disclosed in JP-A-2006-155535. Furthermore, a method of installing a client agent in a new client by utilizing a self-multiplication function is disclosed in JP-A-2005-157587.